


Cloak

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Elsa never bothers with protecting herself from the cold anymore while Anna does her best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Frozen' nor am I profiting off this.

Elsa never bothers with cloaks or gloves anymore. Anna watches her trace the balcony railing barehanded, heels clicking smoothly as her skirts drag behind her. 

"You should put a cloak on." Elsa pauses, brushing flurries from the railing. "You always look lovely in the green one." 

Anna squares her shoulders, desperate to fight off shivering. The cloak sits draped over a chair, waiting. 

"I feel perfectly fine. In fact, I feel amazing." 

Elsa arches an eyebrow, lips twitching into an almost smile. 

"Would you come outside then?" 

"I feel perfectly fine in the doorway. In fact, I feel amazing right here." 

"Put on your cloak and join me."


End file.
